Kitty Comic
by PoisonousDemon
Summary: Allen changes into a cat during a mission and Kanda haves to take care of Allen. Neko!allen, Yullen, Yaoi and smut (first fanfic)


**Warning: this is my first story (expect a bad story) , I'm Belgian so my English isn't perfect AND it contains Yullen and smut, lemon whatever you call it.**

**All who think neko!allen is cute puts his hands up in the air.**

**Kitty Comic**

It was a normal day for the Black order, Komui was ditching work, Kanda was training, Lenalee was bringing coffee, every exorcist was there except the generals and Lavi and Allen, they were on a mission.

This is all disrupted when Lavi comes in screaming like a girl. Komui looks up surprised and sees that Lavi has a white cat in his arms. "Lavi, what happened and why do you have a cat?" Komui shouts. "Something went wrong when we were searching for the innocence, there was a bright light enveloping Allen, suddenly the innocence is gone and Allen is this little white cat." "Hmm, interesting. We will need somebody to watch over Allen while I try to find a cure for Allen's condition." Komui starts thinking "Pick me, I don't want to bookman duties." Lavi gets kicked in the face and is taken away by Panda. "It can't be Lenalee, because the cat is Allen and Allen is an evil octopus, even if he's gay." Komui gets scratched by the kitten in his arms. "Allen, we both know it is true." The kitten starts hissing. "I know, Kanda can take care of you." Allen starts attacking Komui viciously.

**-gelukkige verjaardag nekoallenlover—**

Kanda was just done showering when he got called to Komui's office. Kanda was hoping it wasn't for some stupid rant about Lenalee and her purity.

Kanda steps into Komui's office, the first thing he sees is Komui covered in scratches and a hissing white cat in a cage. "Kanda, you're here, I want you to take care of Alle…" "I don't want to take care of the stupid moyashi." On this moment it is impossible, the innocence Allen and Lavi were sent to retrieve disappeared and turned Allen into the kitten over there." "So I have to nurse this white haired idiot because he wasn't careful." You have no choice in this, Kanda, I command you to take care of Allen."

**-Bon anniversaire nekoallenlover -**

Three weeks later

Kanda has taken care of Allen and has started to like Allen as a cat. Only because the routine was actually relaxing and the moyashi as a cat wasn't so annoying. Tomorrow would be the fourth week that Allen would be a cat. Kanda lies in his bed, Allen is on his chest dozing. When suddenly there is a bright light and he feels something heavy on his chest. It is the moyashi. "What the fu…" Kanda stops into his words, Allen has now cat ears and has a tail to match the look. _He looks cute, what the hell am I thinking_. Allen looks at Kanda in a really cute way. "You know, moyashi, now I am sure that I can't control myself." "What do you mean Kanda?" "Well, I was always in love with you, but I was too proud to admit it." "Well I should have come forward sooner, because I love you too." Allen's lips meet Kanda's lips and they start a really heated battle for dominance. Kanda being the dominant seme wins. Because they were lying in bed, naked, they could feel each other's hardness rubbing them. Kanda nips at Allen's new ears. Allen moans and starts to whimper. "Shh, my little neko, you will feel soon really good." Kanda's hands start rubbing Allen's nipples until they are erect. Allen moans harder and Kanda feels his control slipping. "Suck, it will make the penetration less painful." Allen licks Kanda's fingers until they're slick and dripping. Kanda trails the fingers down to Allen's entrance. "This may hurt, but please bear with it." Kanda's first digit enters Allen, Allen starts to whimper because he is uncomfortable. Kanda distracts him by kissing him with a bruising force. When Kanda deemed Allen stretched enough he adds a second finger, Allen starts to moan from the pain. Kanda start stroking Allen's hardness and starts stretching his hole. When the raven reaches a certain place in the moyashi. Kanda adds the third and final finger and begins to spread his fingers to make sure it fits his huge dick. Allen starts to groan from the pain. Kanda continues dabbing his fingers into Allen's prostrate. When the groans of pain turn into moans of pleasure and Allen starts to thrust back, Kanda takes out his fingers, which make Allen whine. Kanda replaces his fingers with his dick and thrusts into the moyashi really slowly, whispering sweet words of nothing in his lover's ear. When he was fully sheathed he starts to kiss the neko. When Allen nods his head to signal he is ready. Kanda starts a really slow pace. "Faster Kanda, more." Allen moans after some time. The thrust become heated and Kanda grabs Allen's dick and start to fist it. They both don't last long and come while shouting each other's name.

"Kanda, I love you." Allen says drowsily. "I love you too, moyashi." Kanda replies, they both fell asleep.

**-Happy birthday nekoallenlover—**

The day after Allen had to go to Komui to let him know he was back human, almost human. After some long explaining about Allen synchronizing with a second innocence to keep the noah at bay and to enhance Allen's senses.

After that Allen went back to Kanda's room for another round of sex.

**A/N: the linebreaks do all mean the same thing, Happy birthday nekoallenlover (first in dutch and then in french), i have specially written this one-shot for her. Please check her stories, they are good but she has lost her inspiration so she needs dome more encouraging.**

**Please tell me how bad i did on this fanfic**


End file.
